The Viking's Pet
by FanOTheFang
Summary: My First Fan Fic.   A section from a story I'm working on.  Begins before Dead Until Dark dropping in on the life of Eric's pet.  A bit of smut with the Viking taking charge.  Please be kind!


_First Fan Fic. I never thought I'd do this...and it's pretty scary! This is a small part of a story in my head that I may continue with. I hope you enjoy – please be gentle!_

_I've no beta so all errors are my own _

_Southern Vampire Mysteries belong entirely to Charlaine Harris – A huge Thank You to her because life would be boring without Eric!_

Eric was furious as he strode into the elevator and I slid in after him, desperate to keep pace. I'd never seen him as angry as this and his anger was directed at me. I'd been a fool. Saying "No" to him at all was pretty dim, saying "No" to him in a public bar in front of other Vampires was more stupid that I could say. I was lucky to be in one piece.

It was the First Anniversary of the Great Revelation tomorrow. We were here in New Orleans to celebrate, there was a huge ball at the Queens Play Palace tomorrow night. All the important Vamps from Louisiana were here, humans who had been welcoming to the Vampires had been invited, politicians, business men, there were interesting rumors that a few celebs might show up. And of course there were a few pets like me who'd been lucky enough to score an invite.

Eric had wanted me there to give him a reason not to get dragged into the politics that would be inevitably discussed. Not that he wasn't a political animal, he could certainly play their games and talk the talk but he was Sheriff of Area 5 and was happy with his lot at the moment. He didn't want to get dragged into the Queens plans.

Ideally he would return to Shreveport in exactly the same position that he had been in before we left. But now I'd made him look a fool, a Sheriff who couldn't control his new pet. All respect he'd earned in the Vampire community could fade once this bit of gossip started the rounds.

"I'm so sorry Eric!"

"You slapped my hand away from you!"

"I didn't mean it – I was just teasing, really..."

"Victoria! Teasing! Have you lost your mind? I brought you here to play your part not to make me look like a pussy-whipped fool. This will never be forgotten!"

Fortunately we were the only two in the elevator. I pressed myself into the far corner and let him fume. The elevator was going up so I was hopeful he wasn't planning to "sling you out on the street" as he'd threatened. Unless of course he was thinking of draining me in the hotel room and tossing me over the balcony!

We reached our floor and he seemed to be getting calm and concentrating on how to get himself out of the situation I'd landed him in. He didn't stride ahead but wound an arm around my waist and walked slowly down the endless corridor to find our room. I was relieved by the slower pace partly because I was wearing four-inch heeled boots which really weren't meant for striding out in but mainly because this meant he was working this out. If anyone could solve this Eric Northman could.

A chambermaid passed us, obviously human. She kept her eyes down and said "Good evening" quietly as we passed. Eric squeezed my waist as we walked on then slowly stroked my ass to get my attention, as I looked up his eyes were blazing, fangs down and a smile on his face. It seemed he had a plan. I had no idea what it was.

As we reached the hotel room door he gently pushed my back to the wall. He stood towering above me with his hands on my waist and breathed into my ear "You've never said "No" to be before, my Pet."

"I never will again" I fervently whispered back.

"Why now? I only wanted to stroke those beautiful legs of yours. We've gone further than that in Fangtasia!" He grinned wickedly down at me remembering. Surely he wasn't going to start talking about first base!

It was difficult to concentrate on explaining myself to him as his hands had slid down to be tracing figure eights on my hips and thighs, touching my skirt, down to my bare legs and back up again. I managed to sputter out "I panicked. It's just different here, strange Vamps... I'm sorry...It's easier at Fangtasia..."

"I'm just the same here" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me gently at first then stronger, taking charge as he always did. I'd been with Eric for six months now. His kiss still amazed me. His cold touch never failed to melt me.

Eric stood away from me a little, watching to gauge my reaction as his hands slipped further up my dress to stroke my bottom and his long thumbs to hook either side of my panties and slowly, teasingly slid them down to my knees. I struggled to catch my breath. A tiny thought of panic flashed through my head. _We're in the corridor._ His fingers started to stroke my nub and tease my lips to gain entrance as he crooned in my ear "So wet, my Pet, so warm" all worries left my head. All that mattered was him, pleasing him and the way he was touching me.

Eric rhythmic fingers didn't miss a beat as he politely said "Good Evening" to the next member of staff that passed us. That person said "Good Evening, Sir" back to him, no trace of surprise in their voice. I hadn't been able to register if they were male or female. My dress was up around my waist my panties still tight around my knees because I didn't want to bring my legs close enough together to let them drop. Eric's body was fully in front of mine but that would not have hidden what was going on.

I actually let out a whimper of complaint as he slid his fingers out of me so he could pull my dress over my head with two hands. "Patience my sweet, there's no rush" Being naked in the corridor of a Vampire Hotel might normally have made me think there might be good reason to rush. But as he teased my mouth with his fingers that were so wet from my juices and slid two fingers from his other hand deep inside me I forgot my worries. We both licked and sucked the taste of me from his hand then kissed tangling our tongues as we slowly tasted each other. I was arching away from the wall towards his wonderful body as he smoothly unhooked my bra and unwrapped my arms from his shoulders so he could get the bra untangled from me and it hit the floor with my dress. If I was really lucky my clothing might survive this night intact.

I came in a rush as he first started teasing my nipples with his extended fangs. I loved him to bite me any suggestion of it along with his fingers still working me was more than enough to send me crashing over the edge. I didn't have enough breath to scream his name but I managed to whisper "Eric... thank you, thank you, thank you" He almost chuckled into my shoulder, it always amused him that I thanked him for every orgasm he gave me.

At that moment three Vampires walked around the corner looking incredibly interested in proceedings and Eric grinned a triumphant grin as his plan came together. I couldn't help but look at them, though it might have been better to keep my eyes closed at this point. Rasul was there. He'd been friendly towards me in the bar earlier, he was more chatty than any vampire I'd ever met. Rasul certainly seemed to respect Eric but he'd seen me push Eric away in the bar and I would assume he wouldn't be keeping that story to himself. Here we were all primed to give him a much better story, with my Viking as the star of the show.

The other pair may or may not have been a couple. I didn't care, they had not been friendly. Many vamps take no notice of humans unless they wanted to fuck and feed. These two certainly took no notice of me, which was fine, but they ignored me in a way that made me think they were enjoying ignoring me, which unnerved me. They were enjoying insulting the Sheriffs little pet which in it's way was an insult to the Sheriff. I admit it was these two that had made me edgy enough to push Eric's hand from me earlier. They had seen the tension between Eric and I. They would not have kept quiet about it.

Although they were quiet now as they watched us. I was trying to gather myself as I rode the roller coaster downhill, while Eric was much more determined in making the roller coaster go way back up. He had a hand between my thighs just teasing now, the other hand nipping each nipple to attention. His fangs were down as he dropped cool kisses down my throat. My arm clutched around his shoulders was my attempt at staying upright but Eric's body against mine was probably the main reason I was still on my feet.

The male of the couple spoke first "We thought you had retired for the night, Northman. We didn't realise you were starting another party." I think I interrupted him with a high gasp as Eric's fingers slid inside me again. Harder this time, rougher, faster. I was heading out of control so quickly. Eric replied with a smirk "We got a little impatient..." As if to prove this point I reached for him through his jeans, he was so wonderfully hard. I stroked gently, squeezed harder, stroked and squeezed and wondered just how far we were going to go out here. I wanted him.

"Could you not get your key to work?" The same vamp laughed roughly.

"I've always had the right key to this one." Eric grinned as he bit down on my breast and I was totally overwhelmed. I clutched at his shoulder, arching my body towards him in a desperate attempt to keep him close to me. He took a smaller nip out of my other breast as aftershocks ran through me.

"Good girl" he whispered to me as I tried to steady my breathing. I'd dedicated everything I was to pleasing Eric Northman. The endearment he'd used so often when we were first together was bliss to my ears but I had to try and gather myself and remember where we were!

I registered that there were more than just the original three Vampires being entertained by our impromptu show. There were more further back in the corridor, probably a couple of humans too. It was the female that voiced the question I didn't want to hear. "Are you willing to share your little Pet?"

I was convinced Eric would say "No" but then I realised this would be a perfect way to show just how much I would obey him. Would he share me?

"I do not share!" Eric's forceful reply gave me very little time to worry about his reply. He growled back at the couple who's fangs popped straight back up as there request was bluntly denied. Rasul had stepped away from them, just in case they were dumb enough to push this subject with the Viking he was keeping his distance.

Eric turned his attentions back to me. Surely we'd done enough, surely he'd let us go into our room? He raised his wet fingers to my lips and instructed "Taste!" Hissing out both the t's and keeping his eyes on mine. As I licked with the tip of my tongue he pulled his fingers away a little making me reach higher and making my tongue slip out further to taste his fingers and my juices. Holding my head so high made my throat totally exposed. I could hear the crowd stir.

The couple had got the message and seemed eager to get back into the Sheriffs good graces "She's incredibly well trained, Northman."

"Yes" he agreed "My special little pet" he crooned to me as I wound my arm around his waist stroking his back under his shirt.

"Could you train one for us Northman?" The female was all flattering, fangy smiles now.

Eric laughed "If I ever need a job that could be quite a fulfilling occupation." He hugged me to him nuzzling into my neck. "You must excuse us," he nodded back to the watching vamps. "This flooring looks a little rough and I wish for my pet to be on her knees. It would be such a shame for her to have bruises for the big night tomorrow." I tried not sigh with relief at the thought of getting out of this corridor.

Eric stepped away from me as he opened the door, anyone who hadn't seen enough of me certainly had an eye-full now. My Viking was soon back to collect me, lifting me towards him and walking me through the doorway and I was finally safe inside.

**Authors Note:**

_Thanks to everyone took the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. An extra special thanks to those who reviewed. This writing seems to be addictive. I have started writing "The Viking's Pet: The Full Story" and will post it when I feel brave! This "corridor" chapter is just an glimse of Victoria's life. The Full Story will tell how she met Eric two years before he met Sookie. If it's smut your looking for just skip to Chapter 2 - LOL_


End file.
